


The Music of our Lives

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Story/Song Meme (Tim/Kon) [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of 10 works, in accordance to the Story/Song Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music of our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

 

  
**1\. ) Whisper – Evanescence**

He couldn’t stop. The thought, the shaking, the outright fear of everything that moved within the room. His breath tore from his lips and he couldn’t stop the scream that tore from his throat when something touched his shoulder. Kon came into view, his free hand in the air.

“Dude, Tim, it ok, it just me.” He murmured softly, handing Tim a cup of tea that he requested. Tim nodded, trying to calm down. His vision swam with tears and visions that haunted him. He knew that it was only the poison that Scarecrow had showered him in that as making him like this, but he couldn’t stop it. Where  was Dick? Where was Bruce with the antidote? What if Scarecrow had gotten them too? His breathing hitched and the glass fell through numb fingers. Kon was instantly there; his arms wrapped around Tim’s shaking form.

“Tim, it’s ok…you’re safe now. It’s ok…” Tim tried to will himself to be calm, but the shadows in the room were moving, their blood red eyes glaring at him, waiting for Kon to leave before they took him away, and killed him slowly. The sobs tore from his lips as he buried his face into Kon’s shirt, blocking the monsters out.

**2.) All About us – t.A.T.u**

“We are your partners!”Tim growled, stepping forward away from the group that stood behind him. “How can we be there to do our jobs if you lock us in here?” The words tore from his lips as he glared at the group on the other side of the door. Batman’s eyes narrowed as Superman stepped forward.

“We just want you to be safe-“

“NO! You want us out of your way. You treating us like Kids!” Conner yelled, joining his boyfriend’s side. “How can we help when-“

“Five people are dead because you tried to help.” Batman cut Superboy off, his growl leaving the silence ringing. “We are simply making sure that no more are added to that list.”

**3.) In the End – Linkin Park**

Tim growled in frustration as the computer announced that the cloning process had failed. Again. He wanted to beat something. Wanted to do nothing but curl into Conner’s chest again, and just stay there forever.  He glared at the tube, filled with nothing but green liquid.

“Computer, again.”

“Clone attempt no. 282 initializing.”

He sighed as he slumped into his chair, watching the monitor running through the diagnostics again. How long had it been since he had left this room? How long had it been since the day that changed everything? He didn’t know. And he didn’t care. All that mattered was this. Life, gotham, the crooks, the people he called friends. Nothing mattered other than this.

**4.) Time is Running Out – Muse**

Tim grinned as he ducked the blow and bent to sweep Kon’s feet from beneath him. While Kon was off balance, Tim used the opportunity, to pin Kon to the mat, a smug grin on his face. “Pinned you again.” He announced proudly. Kon’s eyes rolled.

“Because you used a cheap shot. I call foul on the count of cheating.”

“You’re just mad that I can kick your ass when you’re not able to use your telekinesis.” Tim countered effortlessly. Kon snorted in denial.

“I was just feeling bad for you. Didn’t want you to sport any new marks. Batman would kill me.”

“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” Tim purred, leaning in slightly. Kon’s expression changed into a frown. It was only then that Tim realized what his words meant.

“What did you say?” Conner asked softly, and Tim could see the confusion in the sky blue orbs. As well as something else. Something Tim didn’t want to see. Or rather he wanted to see it more than anything in the world, but he couldn’t allow it to happen.  

“It’s nothing, Conner.” He sighed, immediately rising to stand.

**5.) Frontline – Pillar**

They wouldn’t stop. Everywhere Kon looked, there were more. For every villain he knocked unconscious, three more took his palce. This was hopeless. This was a suicide mission. They were insane for thinking that they could help the Justice league with this.

“There’s too many!” He called out to his partner, his boyfriend and lover to frought off a group of alien thugs a few feet away from him. He heard Tin’s exhausted chuckle, and he saw the grin as Tim looked over his shoulder.

“Come on, Superboy, is that really all you got?”

“Oh You know what I got. And you know that This. Is. INSANE!” He growled, each word accompanied with a punch to a different villain. There was a breath of peace as he felt Tim’s breath against his ear.

“Every villain I take out before you is one more minute that I will keep you from coming.” He whispered softly, before his presence was gone.

 

**6.) Break Stuff – Limp Biskit**

To say that it was ‘one of those days’ would be an understatement. Tim tore through the tower, too pissed to feel the relief of being on his own for three days. No more Batman looking over his shoulder, no more Dick’s happy go lucky attitude trying to make him feel better. There was one thing he wanted. And he walked briskly through the halls, determined to get it.

“Oh hey Ti-“ Conner’s words were cut off when Tim grabbed his face and smashed their lips together, kissing Kon violently for a good solid minute before pulling back.

“Fuck me. Now.”

**7.) All that you are – Goo Goo Dolls**

Kon smiled as he looked up at the stars, his hand tightening around Tim’s as they sat on the roof of the tower. He loved the feeling of Tim’s back pressed up against his chest, of tims arms lying over his own from where they rested around Tim’s waist. It was so peaceful up here. Because for one moment, they were not Superboy and Red Robin. There was no national distater that required their attention. Tere were no scary mentors ready to tear them apart. It was just them. Just Conner and Tim. The smile tugged across his face, growing wider as he bent his lips to Tim’s hair. He could hear Tim’s heart speed up slightly as Tim;s head leaned back so that he could look up at him. And for a moment, not a word passed between them, but words were not needed. Tim knew him better than anyone. He knew thwat Kon was feeling and thnking, sometimes before Kon did. Tim was damaged and had weird tendancies, but every imperfection just made Kon love him that much more.

**8.) Collide – Howie Day**

He loved this. Tim Smiled as he watched Kon sleep, the rays of the morning sun lighting up the room, and falling across Conner’s face, outlining the cheek bones, the strong jaw, the full lips. It was amazing to see how peaceful he looked like this. Tim remembered what it was like, when they had first met. He smiled, remembering how infuriating Kon had been back then. How many times had Tim threatened to kick him off the team because he was acting impulsively, or showing off for some girl? Tim would have never believed that now, five years later, that he would be head over heels for the kid who liked to show how strong his TTK was.

But that was part of Kon’s charm, and Tim would have it no other way.

**9.)Runaway – Linkin park**

He looked down from his perch on the Wayne Enterprise building. Watching the smog curl into the air, watching as the disease spread throughout the city, corrupting it, damaging it. Thoughts came and left in his head, lists of what needed to be done, obligations that needed fulfilling, but that he could do without. There were other pressing matters. He nearly sighed when he saw the shadow drift behind him. But he didn’t turn to greet the other boy.

“Do you really have to go?” Conner asked softy, stepping up to stand beside Tim. Tim didn’t respond for a long moment. The urge to just leave pulled at him, making it harder to find a reason to stay standing on the edge of the skyscraper.

“Why must you ask questions to hich you already know the answers?” Tim sighed softly, not noticing Conner’s wince at the indifferent, cold tone. Tim was already changing. Bruce’s death had changed them all. But it had affected Tim the most.

“He’s not Dead, Conner. And I'm going to prove it to everyone. Even you.”

**10.) Everything – Lifehouse**

There were days in which he wished the ground would swallow him whole. Where he had the courage to simply put a gun to his temple and pull the trigger. Days which the pain within him was so intense he couldn’t get out of bed. Days in which he asked the questions he had no answers for. He knew he needed to move. To do something. To answer the small phone that had been buzzing for god knew how long. He didn’t even know how long he had been laying here, staring at nothing, tears leaking unabated down his cheeks. As much as he knew he needed to move, he couldn’t. He couldn’t bear to leave this place. Not Now. Not ever.

There was a soft knock on the window, but he didn’t answer it. Didn’t even bother to raise his eyes to see who it was. He didn’t need to. He already knew. And he knew it was only a matter of time before He had found him. The window slid open easily, allowing Conner to slip through. There were no words, no questions, no demands. Simply movements. Strong arms tugged at him, and his face was buried in a black shirt that smelled of hay and sunlight. And something else that Tim had simply resolved to as ‘conner.’ The arms tightened as they pulled him into Conner’s lap. He didn’t even have the strength to return the hug.. Returning a hug somehow seemed wrong.  How could he when he couldn’t protect the only family he had left? The pain hit him again. Sharp, slow, like a dull knife slowly cutting him to pieces.

He was dead. His father  was dead. A sob escaped his lips as the tears sped up, slipping over his cheeks at a faster pace, drenching the black material beneath them. He coulsn’t breathe. It was too hard, everything was too hard. And yet, even though he felt himself breaking, even though his world was fallig apart at the seems, the arms kept him safe. They told him that everything was going to be ok. ‘But it wasn’t!’ He screamed back mentally, and tried to work up the strength to push them away. The arms only tightened, the silence ringing in his ears. His sobs were near histerical now. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t force Conner to be dragged down with him. He had brought this upon his father by taking up the title of Robin. If he had just left it alone, then his father would still be alive.  But no, he was gone. Just like his mother, leaving Tim alone.

It was then that Conner Spoke. He only said two words. But those two words were enough to ease the pain. To break apart the clouds in his mind and allow the warm sun to shine through. His sobs eased, slowing slightly as his arms raised to clench the black shirt in his hands. The arms tightened again as those two words were spoken again. Saving him again. 

 

"I'm Here." 


End file.
